henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Benry
H'enry' Hart and B'ianca are an ex-couple from ''Henry Danger. They have some issues with their relationship. Henry wasn't that sure of dating her because he was also attracted to Veronika. The two broke up shortly before Danger & Thunder due to Bianca being cast in the reality show Kids in the Woods. Possible Names -Bianry ('Bian'ca/Hen'''ry) -Benry (B'ianca/H'enry) -Bienry (Bi'anca/H'enry) -Bry (B'ianca/Hen'ry) -Hianca (H'enry/B'ianca) -Henianca (Hen'ry/B'ianca) -Henca (Hen'ry/Bian'ca) -Hanca (H'enry/Bi'anca) -Binry (Bi'anca/He'nry) -Henrca (Henr'y/Bian'ca) -Biancry (Bianc'a/Hen'ry) -Heanca (He'nry/Bi'anca) Moments Season 1 Super Volcano * Henry tries to talk to Bianca, but he freezes up and she leaves. * Thinking that the Earth is about to be destroyed, Henry tells Bianca his feelings for her and asks to kiss her and they do. * Henry impresses Bianca, after fighting Mitch Bilsky, and she asks him if he wants to hangout over the weekend, but unfortunately, he already made plans for ice fishing with Oliver. My Phony Valentine * On the day before Valentines day, Henry buys tickets for a Valentines day party at Club Soda for him and Bianca, but when he asks her, she says he should've asked in advance and that Mitch already asked her. * Bianca becomes jealous when Henry shows up with Tiffany, an android Henry borrowed from Schwoz. * Returning to Club Soda, after stopping an out of control Tiffany, Henry tells Bianca that she looks great and she tells him that he has the most prettiest eyes. * Henry asks Bianca to go on a date with him next year for Valentines day and she says yes. * When Henry leans in to kiss Bianca she stops him, since she's still on a date with Mitch. Henry says that he wasn't going to kiss her, but was going to bite her nose and leans in to pretend bite her nose. * After the paramedics carry Mitch away, Henry and Bianca leave together, holding hands. Elevator Kiss * Henry gets the janitor to fix the lock on his locker, so that both he and Bianca can open it, which they are both very excited about. * When Henry is sent to save a citizen from an elevator stuck on the 79th floor she turns out to be Bianca, who kisses Kid Danger after being saved. * Henry is happy about the kiss, until Charlotte points out that Bianca doesn't know she kissed Henry, making him realize she was somewhat cheating on him. * At game night Henry acts angry and rude towards Bianca the whole game and eventually storms out, causing her to leave upset. * In order to see if Bianca really has feelings for Kid Danger, Henry fake saves her from Ray and Schwoz, disguised as thugs, but she stops Kid Danger from kissing her, and she expresses that she likes Henry. Before leaving, Kid Danger tells Bianca to make Henry a pie. * At another game night, Bianca makes Henry and the group pie. They eat a bite of pie that Bianca made, wrapping their arms, and they kiss. Season 2 One Henry, Three Girls, Part 1 * When Henry sees Bianca hanging out with Blake, he acts jealous, because he still has feelings for her. * Henry wants to tell Veronika that he can't date and kiss her anymore, so he can get back with Bianca. * Henry says he cares about Bianca being with another guy because he loves her. * He thinks Bianca and Veronika are equally pretty. * When Veronika is arrested, Henry is happy because he can now make things better with Bianca, and Veronika can no longer tempt him. * Henry and his friends are setting up a dinner so he can make things better with Bianca. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2 * Henry invites Bianca over to his house to get back together with her. * Henry takes Bianca onto his porch so he can talk to her about getting together. However, he keeps getting interrupted by Jasper. * He tells Bianca that he really likes her and wants to take her to the Meat Ball. * Bianca asks him if this meant they were a thing, and he said "I'll be your thing, if you'll be my thing." * They update their relationship status to in a relationship together. * Bianca makes him say the 'three-foot rule' twice. * When she comes back for her purse and jacket, she whispers "three-feet" in Henry's ear. * Bianca keeps asks Charlotte and Jasper if they know where Henry is. * When Henry is super late to the dance, Bianca calls him. She hears his phone ring and he walks in. * He tells her she looks amazing. * Henry escorts Bianca to the dance. Henry and the Woodpeckers * While Henry is arguing with Piper about how he can't coach, he brings up that he has a girlfriend now and claims that having a girlfriend and having a job take up a lot of time for him. Secret Beef * Bianca celebrated their "locker-versary" by getting confetti and a mini locker for Henry. * Henry felt bad about not getting her anything. * Bianca assumed that he would take her to Montego's. * Henry decided he had to take Bianca. * Henry took Bianca to Montego's. * When Ray insults Bianca, Henry stands up for her. * Bianca said she felt bad that Ray couldn't come, and Henry said not to. * Bianca gives up her dinner with Henry so that Ray could have dinner with him. Danger & Thunder, Part 1 * Henry was upset about Bianca being cast in Kids in the Woods. Trivia * Both don't like the idea of seeing each other around another person who may have feelings for them, according to One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 and Part 2. * The relationship between Henry and Bianca is similar to most hero/sidekick relationships in the superhero genre, in particular Spider-Man/Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Henry Category:Pairings with Bianca Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Recurring Characters